We Are Family
by corrky
Summary: Destiny or coincidence? Whatever it is, it points to the small town of Lima, Ohio. (Or the one where all the Avengers have relatives in Lima, Ohio and they don't necessarily know it).
1. Chapter 1

Unknown to SHIELD, Bruce Banner keeps in contact with his nephew while on the run. Mostly, it's through anonymous chat rooms, but once in awhile he can send a letter to let him know that he's okay. It's weird to think that of all his family, he is especially close to Artie. Maybe it's because he can kind of understand what Bruce feels about the other guy. Artie has his chair, and Bruce has the Hulk. In a strange way, they understand each other. Both feel limited by their burdens to bear, but are trying to move past it. Whenever he moves to somewhere new, Artie gets a postcard. The last one was from India. Then New York happens, and Bruce wasn't able to contact Artie for awhile. When he does, Artie tells him that he was worried about him and would like to see him.

"Tony, can I ask a favor of you?" Bruce asked Tony when they were working in the lab at Stark Tower.  
"Sure thing."  
"Do you think you could get me to Ohio? Quietly?" Bruce asked.  
"What's in Ohio? An old flame?"  
"Not exactly. My sister and nephew live in Ohio and I wanted to see them, and since I'm back and more in the open, I thought now would be a good time."  
"Of course. But I'm going with you. No arguments."

Three days later, Tony and Bruce found themselves in Lima.  
"So where are you meeting your family Bruce?"  
"My nephew told me to come visit him after school. He said something about the choir room."  
"Choir room? Crap."

"Artie? Why are you so excited?" Blaine asked as they were packing up in the choir room.  
"My uncle is coming to visit today. He should be here any minute now...Uncle Bruce!"  
"Hey Artie! It's good to see you!" Bruce said as he hugged his nephew. Artie was so excited to see his uncle that he didn't see who he was with. The same could not be said for Blaine, who stared slack-jawed at the other man.  
"T-Tony Stark." He stuttered.  
"So I am, kid. The one and only."  
Their exchange finally alerted Artie to Tony's presence.  
"Damn! Tony Stark! I'm a big fan!"  
While Artie talked to Tony, Bruce took the time to watch Blaine. He was staring at Tony like he knew him. Bruce was about to start talking to him, but just as he was about to speak, Blaine muttered a quick "bye" and ran out of the choir room.  
"Hey, why did Blaine run off so fast?" Artie asked.  
"I don't know. One minute he was looking at Tony and the next he was gone. I don't know what happened," Bruce said.  
"Strange," Artie replied. "He always talked about how great he thought Tony Stark is. I would have thought he would have wanted to hang around."  
Bruce thought he saw something then, but decided to ask Artie about it later.  
"So why are we in the choir room?" Tony asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh, I had glee club as my last class today, so I thought I'd meet you here so I could show you the room," Artie explained.  
"Glee club? As in show choir?"  
"Yeah. There are 15 of us. We perform and compete against show choirs from other schools."  
"That sounds..."  
"Tony."  
"Exciting?"  
Artie showed Bruce and Tony the room and the various trophies that the club had won. When they were through, Artie told them that his mother was expecting them.  
"You know, she really wants to see you uncle Bruce. She's been so worried."  
"Yeah Bruce! I'd like to meet this sister of yours. I bet she would tell me embarrassing childhood stories about you!" Tony exclaimed.  
"You know what my childhood was like Tony."  
"Yes, but there might be something!"

After dinner at the Abrams house with promises to Artie that they would be back for breakfast the next day, Bruce and Tony return to their hotel room.  
"So, Tony. What did you do to Artie's friend that made him run off?"  
"Nothing. He just stared at me."  
"Did you meet him before? It looked like he knew you."  
"I doubt it. It's not like I make it to Ohio very often. Though there was that one time like 17 years ago that I got stuck here for a day. My flight was delayed so I hit the nearest bar and hooked up with someone. But the kid is a teenager, so I don't think he would have even been alive then..." Tony babbled on. Bruce had a thought then, but decided he would tell Tony when they got back to New York.

"Blaine, are you okay? You ran out of the choir room pretty quickly," Artie asked when he called Blaine after dinner that night.  
"I'm fine."  
"If you're sure."  
Artie could sense that Blaine didn't want to talk about it anymore, so their conversation over on to glee club and what they thought about Shue's latest assignment. Blaine went quiet after awhile and just as Artie was going to check that the call hadn't been dropped, Blaine mumbled something into the phone.  
"I'm sorry Blaine, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"  
"I'm not okay. I'm sorry for running out today, but I was surprised. You know how I told you that my dad is actually my step-dad?"  
"Yeah."  
"My mom married Harold when I was five. I kept on asking her who my biological father was, and she finally told me when I was ten. I've never met him. Artie, my dad is Tony Stark."  
"Wait what?"  
"He doesn't know. No one knows but me, my mom, and now you. You can't tell anyone. Especially your uncle. Please. Not even Kurt knows."  
"I won't tell anyone. You have my word. But whoa! Tony Stark is your dad. Man, that is so...I don't even know."  
"I know."

The next day, when Tony was busy on the phone with Pepper, Bruce quietly asked Artie about Blaine.  
"Hey is your friend Blaine okay?"  
"He's fine. He's just dealing with some family stuff right now. He actually met his biological father recently and he's working through that," Artie said coyly.  
Bruce didn't respond but Artie could tell that his comment had him deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was able to spend a week with Artie in Ohio before Tony needed to get back to New York, but not before promising that he would be back to watch his sectionals competition in a month and a half. Bruce didn't forget the conversation that he had with Tony at the hotel. He decided to bring it up the next day.

"Hey Tony, do you remember my nephew's friend? Blaine Anderson?"  
"The kid with the bow tie and way too much gel in his hair?"  
"Yes, that one. Do you remember how I said it looked like he knew you?"  
"Lots of people know who I am. It's hard not to."  
"You also mentioned that you visited Ohio about 17 years ago and you hooked up with someone."  
"Yes. Her name was Rose."  
"Artie told me that Blaine recently met his biological father and was stressed out and that's why he ran out so quickly."  
"Oh that's it? What does that have to do with...oh. Shit. I can't have a..." Tony began mumbling so Bruce wasn't able to understand him.  
"Tony? Tony!?"  
"JARVIS, run a check for Rose Smith and Blaine Anderson in Lima, Ohio."

"Shit."  
The results of JARVIS's search were spread before him, and Tony was at a loss. He picked up a birth certificate for a Blaine Smith born 17 years ago. On it, the parents listed were Rose Smith and Anthony. No last name for the father. Just Anthony. The next paper Tony picked up was a marriage announcement for Rose Smith and Harold Anderson. There was significant evidence that Tony could be Blaine's father.  
"JARVIS send the current number for Rose Anderson to my phone."

"Hello?"  
"Rose? Rose Anderson? This is Tony. Stark."  
"Tony? Why are you calling?"  
"It's about your son."  
"What about him?"  
"Is he also my son?"  
Rose hesitated before replying. "Yes."  
With that Tony hung up and sighed.

The next day he called Pepper and Bruce into the lab.  
"What did you want to talk to us about Tony?"  
"Bruce, you were right. I have a kid."  
"What!?" Pepper exclaimed. "A kid? When did this happen?"  
"17 years ago. In Ohio."  
"Are you sure? DNA tests and all that?"  
"No. I was hoping to fly over to do it tomorrow."  
"How did you even find out? We'll have to keep this quiet for your sake, the company's sake, and the kid if he's really yours."  
"I actually met the kid when we visited Bruce's nephew. Bruce was the one to figure it out. Apparently the kid knows I'm his father, judging by the way he reacted to me."  
"It doesn't seem like anyone else may know who his father is though. I'm sure we would have heard about it way before now if that we're the case," Bruce chimed in.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow. Good, I'm coming with you."

"Lima, Ohio? What were you doing here?" Pepper asked when they reached their hotel.  
"Flight was delayed. Ran out to the bar and you probably can figure out the rest."  
"Do they know we're coming, Tony?"  
"Not exactly."  
Pepper sighed. Of course not.  
"Okay then. Let's do this."

They rode to the Anderson residence in silence. When they got there, Rose answered the door.  
"Tony, I was hoping you would come."  
"You were?" Pepper asked.  
"Yes. Blaine told me he met you. It's been messing with his head. I hoped maybe talking to you would help. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rose Anderson."  
"Pepper Potts," Pepper responded with a handshake.  
"Before Tony talks to him, I'd like him to run a quick DNA test if you don't mind. We just have to be sure."  
"Of course. Let me see if I can find his hairbrush for you."  
Tony runs a quick and dirty DNA test, and the results are conclusive. Blaine is in fact Tony's son.  
"Why didn't you come forward earlier?" Pepper asked Rose after they got the results.  
"Partly because I was embarrassed. I never wanted to be one of those girls. It was just a one night stand. And partly because I knew I was keeping it and I didn't want that kind of life for my child."  
"Speaking of which, he should be home any minute now. Before he gets here, I have to tell you something about him. If you're to comfortable with it, you can leave. I just ask that you stay out of his life," Rose started. "Blaine is gay. He has been through a lot of hate because of it, and he doesn't need any more from his family."  
"I had a feeling when I met him," Tony admitted. "I also have no issues with it."  
"Neither do I," Pepper added.  
"Good."

Blaine arrived home ten minutes later to a strange car in the driveway.  
"Mom, I'm home!" He called out as he hung up his coat. "Whose car is that in the drive...oh."  
"Hi Blaine, I'm Pepper. It's nice to meet you." Pepper said as she extended her hand.  
"Hi Pepper," Blaine chimed as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too."  
"Blaine," Tony started. "It's nice to actually meet you. Hopefully you won't run away this time."  
Blaine blushed and looked down as he mumbled something.  
"Blaine, speak up please."  
"I'm sorry I ran off before. I didn't think I'd actually meet you ever and it took me by surprise," he said, louder.  
"Don't worry about it, kid."  
Silence filled the room.  
"Blaine, why don't you show Tony your room while Pepper and I figure out some things down here?"  
"Okay."  
Silence followed Blaine and Tony as they went up the stairs to Blaine's room and continued until Blaine opened his door.  
"You have a lot of trophies." Tony said, breaking the silence. "What are they for?"  
"Singing and talent competitions mostly. There's also a 4th grade spelling bee one in there too."  
"So you like to sing? I know Artie told Bruce and I that you're in the glee club."  
"Yeah, I do. I was in the glee club at Dalton too. I started singing when I was 3. Haven't stopped since."  
Tony let that thought sink in as he continued to scan the room. He noticed pictures of Blaine in a uniform of some sort with friends, with Artie and other friends, and several of him and another guy.  
"Is this your boyfriend?" Tony asked, pointing to a picture of Blaine and another boy smiling at each other.  
"Yes. His name is Kurt." Blaine said firmly. He wasn't going to hide who he is from Tony.  
"I thought so. He's in so many of these pictures," tony said with a smile, gesturing around the room.  
"Either that, or he's a good friend that you're in love with but he doesn't know. And man, hat would suck."  
Blaine relaxed at Tony's words. He was fine with him being gay. Phew.  
"Is he in glee club too?"  
Yes. It's how we met actually..."  
Blaine went on to tell Tony the story of how he and Kurt met. Tony could tell that there was more to the story involved, especially when Blaine quickly glossed over the bullying explanation. But it was fine, there would be time to talk of unpleasant things later.

An hour or so had passed when Rose called the two of them down for dinner. Tony was introduced to Rose's husband, Howard, who had come home while he was talking to Blaine upstairs.  
"So Blaine, your mom told me that you're in glee club and that you have a sectionals competition next month," Pepper said. "That sounds exciting."  
"A competition? Would you mind if we came to watch?" Tony asked Blaine.  
"I wouldn't mind. Actually, that would be really great."  
"Good. Pepper, write that on my calendar. And yours. And Bruce's. We're all coming to Ohio for sectionals."

When Pepper and Tony left the Anderson household that night, it was with promises of visits, phone calls, and Skype sessions. Also, the visit for sectionals. Tony Stark has a son, and he'll be damned if he's going to be as shitty a father as his was, even if he got a late start. He wants to get to know Blaine, be a part of his life, and be able to tell them that he loves him while he's alive and not post-humously in a video. Blaine will know that he's loved and that he's brilliant. Tony will damn well make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few years since Clint had last seen his brother. They didn't have the best relationship. Growing up in the circus had the potential to mess up a lot of kids, and Barney had been one of them. Only messed up kids would try to kill their brother and run off with a thief, right? Sometimes he gets nightmares about that day. (Not that he would admit it.) But, since Barney had turned his life around, staring up his own business, even changing his name, Clint found himself wanting to get closer to him. Most of that was because of his nephew, Kurt. Ever since his mom died, Kurt had to step up to take care of himself and his father. He couldn't help but admire the kid. At least when Burt married Carole, he gained a mother figure in his life, as well as a brother. Clint helped out as much as he could, but his job didn't leave him many opportunities to actually go and visit them in Ohio. So, when the opportunity came up to watch Kurt perform in the glee club's sectionals competition, he jumped at the chance.

Phil Coulson knows how to deal with difficult people. After all, he grew up with his sister. He was five when his parents adopted his younger sister from the teenage girl that used to live next door. From the beginning, she was a spitfire; crying, demanding attention, and doing whatever she wanted. Yes, growing up with Maribel Coulson is what prepared Phil for dealing with the likes of Tony Stark and Reed Richards. That same spirit that resides in Maribel also resides in her daughter, his niece, Santana. They are both strong and proud Latina women, and Phil couldn't be more proud of them for it. And though she won't say it outright, he knows that going to that sectionals competition to watch Santana perform would mean the world to her. It's too bad that Natasha won't be able to make it this time, since he knows that they would get along great.

"Uncle Clint! I'm glad you were able to make it!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged his uncle.  
"So am I kid."  
"Oh Uncle, I want you to meet my boyfriend, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my Uncle Clint."  
"It's nice to meet you sir, Kurt's told me a lot about you."  
"Not too much I hope."

"Santana!" Phil called out when he saw her running past.  
"Uncle Phil! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to watch your performance. Unless you don't want me here..."  
"No. I do. I-wait a sec. Britt! Come here! I want you to meet someone."  
"Uncle Phil, this is my girlfriend Brittany."  
"It's nice to meet you Brittany. I've heard a lot about you."  
"San," Brittany whispered. "Why is he wearing a suit?"

When the kids were called to warm up, Clint and Phil took their seats. While they were chatting waiting for the first performance, they heard a familiar voice.  
"Agent? Barton? What the hell are you doing here? Is SHIELD keeping an eye on me?"  
Surprised, Clint and Phil turn around to find Tony Stark dressed incognito and Bruce Banner.  
"What are you two doing here? And where's Pepper? Isn't she supposed to be keeping you out of trouble?"  
Bruce spoke up first, "My nephew is performing. And Tony's son. And Pepper is in a meeting that she couldn't reschedule, so she deemed me enough to keep Tony in check."  
At that news, Clint smirked at Tony.  
"I knew you would have a kid somewhere. Pay up Coulson."  
Phil sighed and forked over a fifty.  
"The one time I bet betting for you, and I end up losing fifty bucks. Serves me right."  
"You still didn't answer my question. And I'm touched that you didn't bet against me Agent."  
Phil sighed again before responding. "Clint's nephew. And my niece is also performing."  
"What group?" Bruce asked.  
"New Directions."  
"Huh. Well that's a weird and uncomfortable coincidence," Tony said.  
Realizing what he meant, Phil and Clint groaned.

When the competition was over (which New Directions won thank you very much), the four of them went to meet the choir in the green room.  
"Dad! You made it!" Blaine yelled when he noticed them walking into the room. "Hey, where's Pepper?"  
"Uncle Bruce!"  
"Hey guys, congratulations!" Bruce told them when they all turned to look at what had caused Blaine and Artie to yell.  
Their silence was broken when Clint, who was looking at Blaine, realized who exactly Blaine had called dad.  
"Wait, my nephew is dating your son?" Clint said, exasperated.  
Tony slung an arm around Clint as he said, "looks like we're family now Barton."  
Clint just groaned some more.  
"Why don't you guys introduce your family to the rest of us," Mr. Shue said, trying to break the tension.  
"Guys, this is my Uncle, Bruce Banner."  
"And this is my dad. I think some of you guys might know of him," Blaine said as Tony lifted his shades. "Tony Stark."  
"This is my uncle, Clint Barton."  
"And my uncle, Phil. Don't let him fool you. He could kick all of your asses."  
The four of them took a moment to survey the room. Most of the kids were staring back and forth between Blaine and Tony, but one was scanning all of them in turn.  
"You guys are part of the Avengers!" Sam almost yelled.  
"Yes, but others can't know," Phil told all of them. "It could put most of you in danger."  
"No worries. We won't say anything, will we guys?" Rachel said to the group.  
They all shook their heads.  
"My step-uncle is an Avenger?" Finn asked out loud.  
"Great! How about dinner? I'm starving. Let's go. All of you."

Later, at the nearest pizza place that could fit the big group (15 teenagers, 3 Avengers, 1 SHIELD liaison, 2 Hummel-Hudsons, 1 Lopez, and 1 show choir director) Clint took the time to watch everyone interacting. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands under the table, talking to the girl introduced as Mercedes. Santana and Brittany were also holding hands and talking to each other, oblivious to everyone else. Joe, Artie, Puck, and Finn were chatting about video games, and the two Asian kids were talking to the Irish kid and Sam. Rachel was talking to Quinn. Something about that girl reminded him of someone. Maybe it was the cool demeanor she gave off, or that eyebrow thing which looks eerily similar to the look that Nat gives him. Actually, she looks a bit like Nat too...


	4. Chapter 4

Clint forgot about the resemblance between Quinn and Natasha when they got back to New York. Mostly because of the giant crabs the Avengers had to take care of in Queens. He remembered a week before the regionals competition back in Ohio. He decided to drag Nat along with them. If she isn't even a relative, he's sure that Santana and Kurt would like her. Now, he just has to convince Tasha.

"But Nat," Clint whined. "Kurt wants to meet you. He recognizes that you're a very fashionable person. And he has a thing for sai swords!"  
"Fashionable?" Natasha asked with that damn eyebrow raise.  
"Yes, fashionable. His words. The ability to transform yourself into different people for missions apparently requires some knowledge about fashion. According to him."  
"Phil! Help me convince Tasha to come with us to regionals!" Clint yelled as Phil walked into the room.  
"I'm sure you would get along great with my niece Santana," Phil told her. "And you can meet Stark's kid."  
"Fine," Natasha huffed. "But only because I want to see if Tony Stark's offspring is just as annoying as him."

"I can't believe I'm here," Nat muttered to herself as she followed Clint and Phil to their seats.  
"We're going to get dinner with the kids after, on Stark." Clint told her.  
"Fine."  
"Just try to relax, Tasha. Enjoy the music."  
Yeah, like that was going to happen. She could at least make a game of figuring out which kid was Stark's.

After the competition (and maybe Nat was cheering for New Directions when they won, because they were actually not bad), Clint practically dragged her backstage where they met up with the group.  
"Natasha, this is my nephew Kurt, my brother Burt, his wife Carole, and my her son Finn."  
"Oh my god! It's so nice to finally meet you! Uncle Clint talks about you a lot." Kurt told Natasha.  
"It's nice to meet you Natasha. Clint's told us so much about you." Burt said as he shook her hand.  
Natasha quirked her eyebrow at Clint. What did he tell them?  
"Whoa, you look like Quinn when you do that," Finn said.  
She just shrugged and turned to find Phil, who was calling her.  
When she found him, he was in a hushed discussion with a young Latina. Probably his niece.  
"Phil," she called.  
"Hi Natasha. Santana, this is my friend Natasha. Natasha, my niece Santana."  
"So you're the one Uncle Phil's been talking about," Santana said with a smirk. "The one that could teach me things. Many useful things."  
Natasha gave her a quick once over. She could probably do some damage now, but she could train her to be more effective.  
"Hats not what I meant Santana. I meant to convey that you do not offend her."  
"Whatever. I know how to read between the lines."  
She liked this girl. She has some spirit.  
"I'll think about it," Natasha replied simply.  
"I'd have to supervise," Phil said, not trusting the two of them alone. They would scheme. Against him most likely.  
"Wanky. I'm gonna find Britt," Santana said before she walked off.  
"Hey, where's Stark and Bruce?" Natasha asked Phil.  
"Over there."  
Natasha walked over to the small group congregated in the corner consisting of Tony, Bruce, a boy in a wheelchair, another boy with too much gel in his hair, and a blonde girl.  
"Ahh Natasha, I want to introduce you to my nephew Artie," Bruce said to her when he noticed her. "Artie, this is Natasha."  
"Hi," the boy in the wheelchair greeted.  
"And this is my son, Blaine."  
Natasha noticed that while Blaine bore some resemblance to his father (his height), that his mannerisms were far from Stark's as possible.  
"It's nice to meet you Natasha. This is our friend Quinn Fabray," Blaine said, indicating the blonde girl next him.  
"Hi."  
At that moment, Judy Fabray walked into the choir room, apologizing to the room at large for holding them up because the ladies bathroom line was so long. Natasha turned to look and couldn't believe what she saw.  
"Sestra (sister)?" Natasha called out.  
Judy turned towards her voice, "Natalya?" Seaside when she saw her.  
"Da (yes)."  
"How are you here?" Natasha asked her.  
By this time, everyone was watching their exchange.  
"Mom? You know Natasha?" Quinn asked, surprised.  
"She is your aunt, Quinnie."  
"No wonder they both do that eyebrow thing!" Finn exclaimed.  
That brought Natasha and Judy's attention to the rest of the room.  
"We should talk privately," she told Judy.  
"Yes. It seems like we have a lot to discuss."

After a quick dinner with the rest of the group, Natasha, Judy, And Quinn headed over to the Fabray house. Quinn went upstairs to give them some time to themselves, which they were grateful for. Judy hadn't exactly been honest about her history, and she wasn't quite ready to tell Quinn yet.  
"How are you alive?" Natasha asked her quietly. "I thought you and our mother and father were dead all this time."  
"Our mother and father are, and have been since the fire," Judy told Natasha. "I managed to escape. They sent me to an orphanage. I was adopted, and a year later my family moved to the US."  
"I was sent to the Red Room," Natasha told her.  
"I'm so sorry Natalya. I thought you died in the fire as well."  
"I'm glad I found you."  
"Me too."  
Judy and Natasha talked well into the night, about everything that they missed in each other's lives. Natasha told Judy as much as she could without burdening her about her life in the Red Room. she told her about Clint, and how he saved her. When Judy talked about her ex husband, Natasha started seeing red. She took a moment to calm herself. They moved on to talk about Quinn and how she was still repairing her relationship with her after the baby, about how Judy was worried that Quinn would push her away again after finding out she has an aunt she didn't know about.

The next day, Natasha woke up in a strange room. Remembering where she was, she headed out to the kitchen, where smells of bacon were drawing her in.  
"Good morning Natasha." Quinn said as she served out breakfast for the three of them.  
"Coffee?"  
"Thank you, I'll take it black."  
"Me too. Thanks Quinn."  
"No problem."  
"Quinn," Judy said. "I know you probably have a lot of questions for us. I'd like to explain it to you."  
"Okay."  
"I was born in Russia. Natalya is my younger sister. When I was 9 and Natalya was 4, there was a fire at our house. It killed our parents, but we both survived. We didn't know the other was alive because we were sent to different places. I was adopted and my family moved here when I was 10. Natalya was sent along a different path, but it eventually led us here."  
"That's-wow, that's rough."  
"But I'm glad Natalya is here now."  
"What do you want me to call you?"  
"Whatever you're comfortable with."  
"Aunt Natalya then. Or Aunt Nat." Quinn said as she got up to hug Natasha.  
"It's nice to meet you."  
Judy explained to Quinn what she and Natasha talked about last night. Quinn paled when her pregnancy was mentioned, waiting for her aunt's reaction. When Natasha showed no reaction, Quinn relaxed again. She didn't want to have to go through the scrutiny of that again. Natasha offered to take care of Russell for them. And while Quinn was tempted to say yes, her better half said no along with her mother. They were done with Russell Fabray.

Natasha was able to stay with the Fabrays for a few days, until there was a call to assemble that took her back to New York. Natasha hated to leave, but she made sure that Quinn and Judy would keep in touch. Maybe they could visit New York before Quinn starts at Yale, and barring any Avengers emergencies, Natasha would be at Nationals in New York.

A/N: Thanks for the likes and reviews! I just had a huge think that I wanted to try to write out.


	5. Chapter 5

After he was de-iced, Steve Rogers was given the files of the Howling Commandos, Howard Stark, and Peggy Carter. Part of him wanted to pour through them, but mostly he was afraid too. Those folders were full of things he missed, experiences he could never have. It was too painful. Eventually though, he worked up the courage to go through them. He choose to look through the folders of the Howling Commandos first. Dum Dum married his girl after the war and passed away last April, and Jim Morita married, had 3 kids, and now lives in Hawaii. As he went through the other folders and eventually made it to Howard Stark. He learned that Howard had a son, Tony, who flies around as Iron Man, who aims to privatize world peace.

Finally, he made it to Peggy's file. He flipped through it slowly, seeing the copy of her marriage license, some photos, and her death certificate dated a few years ago. When he saw that, Steve had to take a break. It hurt. He would never get to see Peggy, but he was glad she moved on and was happy. He was about to close the folder when he noticed another paper he hadn't seen yet. It was a birth certificate for Peggy's daughter and a photo dated last month. Maybe if he couldn't see Peggy, he could at least meet her daughter. He would think about looking her up, but after some of the pain goes away.

Steve forgot about his plan to contact Peggy's daughter when New York happened. After, he took the time to travel the country to see how the world has changed in 70 years. He had just made it back to New York when he got a call from Tony.  
"Cap! Heard you're back in the Big Apple. You busy this weekend? We're going to a show choir competition. Be ready at 1 on Saturday. I'll pick you up."  
Steve couldn't get a word in edgewise. I guess I'm going to a show choir competition, Steve thought. Whatever a show choir is. Something to Google later.

True to his word, Tony showed up at his door at 1 on the nose. The ride to the competition was short, thankfully. When they made it into the lobby, he was surprised to see the rest of the team there as well.  
"Hey Steve!"  
"Hi, Tony dragged you all here too?"  
"Actually no. We're here of our own accord. We all have family that's performing. In the Same group."  
Steve took a moment for that to soak in.  
"All of you? Did you know beforehand?"  
"Some of us knew our family was in Ohio, but we realized about a month ago that they're all friends."  
Steve just looked lost.  
"Let's go in. They're going to start soon."

Bruce was the first one to open his program.  
"Open your programs to the third page."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
Inside, under the New Directions members' names was a dedication.

Our performance is dedicated to our friends and family, who are our heroes. Thank you for all the support and encouragement. This one's for you.

They barely had time to react to it when Steve squeaked. They turned to look at him and followed his gaze to a brunette woman in the row across from them.  
"Who is she?"  
"It's Peggy's daughter. I recognize her from Peggy's Shield file."  
"You should talk to her," Natasha told him. "You'll kick yourself later if you don't."  
Steve took a deep breath and made his way over to her.  
"Hi, Shelby Corcoran? I'm Steve Rogers."  
"Steve? Is it really you?" Shelby asked. "I know it was said that Captain America was back, but I didn't know- I wasn't sure."  
"So Peggy told you about me?"  
"Her stories from the war were my favorites."  
"Was she happy?" Steve couldn't help himself from asking.  
"Yes. But I know she still cared for you."  
Steve smiled sadly.  
"So, why are you here Steve?"  
"Tony Stark dragged me here. His son's performing."  
"Oh, what group?"  
"New Directions."  
"We'll, that's interesting. I'm here to see them too. My daughter Rachel is in that group."  
"Your daughter?"  
"It's a long story that I can tell you later, but to make it short, I was the egg donor and surrogate for her fathers. Oh, they're starting. Better get back to your seat. I'll meet up with you after?"  
"I'd like that."

Steve made his way back to his seat, and a moment after he sat down, music started playing. According to the program, New Directions is up first.

Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off [all]

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (what do I stand for) [rschel]  
Whoa oh oh (what do I stand for) [Kurt]  
Most nights I don't know anymore [Brittany]  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh [all]

This is it boys, this is war [Finn]  
What are we waiting for [Sam]  
Why don't we break the rules already [Puck]  
I was never one to believe the hype [Joe]  
Save that for the black and white [Mercedes]  
I try twice as hard, and I'm half as liked [Rachel]  
But here they come again to jack my style [Santana]

That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight [Quinn]  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I  
Who I, who I am [Santana]  
No who am I [Rory]  
Well some nights I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change [Artie]  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win [Blaine]

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost [Joe]  
Oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh [Tina]  
Whoa oh oh (what do I stand for) [Mercedes]  
Whoa oh oh (what do I stand for) [Mike]  
Most nights I don't know [Sugar]  
Oh come on

So this is it? [Brittany]  
I sold my soul for this? [Rachel]  
Washed my hands of that for this? [Quinn]  
I miss my mom and dad for this? [Santana]

No. When I see stars, when I see  
When I see stars, that's all they are [Mercedes]  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one [Tina]  
So come on [Artie]  
Oh Come on [Rachel]  
Come on [Kurt]  
Oh come on [Blaine]

Well that is it guys, that is all  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again [Santana]  
Ten years of this  
I'm not sure if anybody understands [Finn]  
This one is not for the folks at home  
Sorry to leave, but I had to go [Artie]  
Who the hell wants to die alone  
All dried up in the desert sun [Blaine]

My heart is breaking for my sister  
In the con that she called love [Quinn]  
When I look into my nephew's eyes  
Man you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things that can come from  
Some terrible nights [Kurt]  
Ahhhhh

Oh whoa oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh [all]

The other night you wouldn't believe  
The dream I just had about you and me [Mike]  
I called you up but we'd both agree [Tina]  
It's for the best you didn't listen [Brittany]  
It's for the best we get our distance [Rachel]  
It's for the best you didn't listen [Blaine]  
It's for the best we get our distance [Kurt]  
Ohh

When they go finished the song, the audience applauded so much and so loud that the beginning of the next song almost wasn't heard.

There's a hero if you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are  
There's an answer if you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away [Kurt]

And them a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you [Artie]

It's a long road when you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
You can find love if you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear [Quinn]

And them a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you [Blaine]

Lord knows dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone tear them away  
Hold on there will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way [Santana]

And them a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you [Artie, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, Kurt]  
That a hero lies in you [Quinn]

Applause roared in the room as New Directions exited the stage. The avengers would meet up with them after the competition. While the rest of the groups performed, Steve thought about what Shelby had said. It was easy enough pick out which girl was her daughter since they look so much alike. Phil helped him put a name to a face, Rachel Berry. According to the others, who told him during intermission, she is very talented, very stubborn, a bit of a diva (another word to Google), but also protective of her friends. Just like Peggy. It was then that he decided to get to know Rachel and Shelby, if they would let him. Since he had no family, it would be nice to have people other than his team to talk to.

After New Directions got their trophy, the Avengers met up with them in the green room.  
"Congratulations," Tony exclaimed, hugging Blaine.  
To the rest of the team, "Dinner at the tower, on me. Bring whatever family you have here with you."  
Cheers erupted in the room followed by a "Avengers Tower!? Ohmygod I'm going to the Avengers Tower!" From Sam.  
"Yes, we'll meet you there in 30 minutes. We're going to head over to set up.

A/N: Thank you for putting up with my typos. I initially typed this up on my ipad, so mistakes were made.

The songs are Some Nights by fun. and Hero by Mariah Carey.


	6. Chapter 6

When the group of teenagers and their entourage made it into the lobby of the tower, they were greeted by JARVIS with a special congratulations. He directed them to the penthouse, telling them that the food was on their way. The elevator doors opened at the penthouse to reveal a huge living area. There was a large screen and projector against one wall, with a bunch of sofas, futons, and chairs scattered in front of it. "Congratulations New Directions, national show choir champions!" was projected onto the screen while We Are the Champions started playing.  
"This is the best night ever!"

Soon, the pizzas arrived and everyone was relaxed and chatting. Steve made his way over to Shelby, Rachel, and a baby that he hadn't noticed before. When Shelby saw him, she began explaining to Rachel about her grandmother.  
"Rachel, you know how I told you that my mom served in world war 2?"  
"Yes. She was a British agent."  
"Yes, she was. She was involved with the super soldier program. She used to tell me stories about Captain America all the time."  
"Okay... "  
"While she was a part of that program, she came to know a guy named Steve Rogers. They were rather good friends, and I believe she had feelings for him."  
"And?"  
"And that man is heading towards us right now."  
"Wha-" Rachel began to say, but was interrupted by Shelby.  
"Steve Rogers is Captain America, Rachel."  
This may have been only the second time Rachel was too stunned to speak. She was the granddaughter of the Peggy Carter that one Steve Rogers aka Captain America had a thing for? That was so unbelievable.  
"Hi Rachel, I'm Steve."  
"Hi Steve. It's very nice to meet you," she managed to say, recovering her ability to speak.  
"It's nice to meet you as well. Congratulations on your win. Hello Shelby."  
"Hi Steve. I was just telling Rachel about her grandmother. I think she's mostly caught up."  
"Great. Is this your other daughter?"  
"This is. Her name is Beth. I adopted her. Biologically though, she's Quinn and Puck's daughter."  
"Wait, Quinn as in Natasha's niece, Quinn?"  
"Yes," Rachel answered.  
"I told you it's a long story," Shelby told him, when he looked confused. "It started when I saw an ad for a surrogacy company..." She started.  
She told him the whole story, ending a moment before a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder was heard.

The elevator dinged open and Thor strolled out.  
"Hello friends! Who are these young ones?"  
"Thor, these kids are in a show choir from Ohio. They're family," Steve told him.  
"Family?"  
"Yes, this is my son Blaine, Bruce's nephew Artie, Natasha's niece Quinn, Phil's niece Santana, Clint's nephews Kurt and Finn, and their families. Also, the rest of the group." Tony told him, gesturing to each of them in turn.  
"And the girl there?" Thor asked.  
"My girlfriend, Brittany Pierce." Santana spoke up, somewhat protectively.  
"I see. I only ask because I sense Asgardian in her."  
"Excuse me, what?" Coulson asked him.  
"Brittany, did you have relatives in Scandinavia?" Bruce asked her, curious.  
"Where's that? Is that where Norway is? Mom always tells me stories about Vikings and stuff from Norway. And something about being related to the gods."  
Everyone looked at her, stunned.  
"Related to the gods?" Tony asked her.  
"Britt, is the name Thor familiar?"  
"Duh, he's the son of Odin. Has the hammer Mjolnir. Brother of Loki."  
"How do you know that Brittany?" Coulson asked, sensing a connection.  
"All of mom's stories are about Thor."  
Everyone then turned their attention to Thor, who was deep in thought.  
"When we were younger, Loki and I visited Midgard to learn what Midgardians are like. I wonder if..."  
"You're related to Thor!" Sam cried out when he put two and two together.  
"I believe so," Thor said, smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you Brittany Pierce. I do believe that you may be my great granddaughter many times over. Please allow me the pleasure of becoming acquainted with you."  
All eyes were on Brittany.  
"Of course! You're my greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat grandfather after all."  
"What?"  
"Didn't I mention that earlier?"  
"No."  
"Oh. I tend to do that."  
Thor gave Brittany a great big hug, picking her up off the floor. When he set her back down, he noticed one of the guys watching them with a familiar expression.  
"What is your name?" He asked him.  
"Puck."  
"You also seem to have some Asgardian ties, do you not?"  
"I thought it was just a story." He replied. "Like fairy tales."  
"What were they of?" Clint asked.  
Puck paused for a moment before saying, "Loki."  
"My brother. God of Mischief and Tricks."  
"Yup, that Loki."  
"That could explain a lot," Santana chimed in.  
"What if become like him?"  
Thor thought on that for a moment.  
"I would also like to become acquainted with you, if you would allow it. I have many stories of my brother I would like to share with you. He was not always this way, but I fear he has been led to it by another force. I shall like to reassure you."  
"Okay."

While Puck and Thor were conversing, Phil, Natasha, and Steve came to realize what Brittany and Puck's revelations meant.  
"My niece is dating Thor's great however many times granddaughter," Phil said as he face-palmed.  
"My niece's biological daughter is related to Loki," Natasha groaned.  
"Peggy's granddaughter is related to Loki," Steve muttered, with eyes pinched closed.  
"Huh," Tony said. "I guess we really are all family."

The elevator dinged again, and everyone looked since they weren't expecting anyone. The doors opened, revealing Fury. The Avengers roll their eyes and Tony proclaimed that it's family time so he can go away. Fury smirked, "why do you think I'm here?"  
Mercedes, who was in the bathroom, walked up to the man and hugged him.  
"Hi Gramps!"  
Jaws dropped around the room. Tony's mouth was open so wide that a bird could nest in it and Clint's eyes were bugging out.  
"Why are Clint and Tony bugging out?" Sam asked.  
"Because apparently the director of SHIELD is Mercedes's grandfather," Phil told him.  
"And they can't believe that he has a normal family," Natasha added.  
"Oh. Good. My girlfriend's grandfather can kill me and make sure no one finds the body. No pressure."  
"And you will take care to remember that," Fury said.  
"Sir, yes sir."  
"Is that pizza?"  
Fury walked over to the table and started eating. Conversations resumed, though Tony and Clint were still rather quiet. Eventually though, they got over their shock and resumed celebrating with the others.

Now, they were all really family.

**A/N:** I thought about having Sam be Thor's great(x?) relative instead of Brittany, but I enjoy keeping him a huge fanboy. This is technically the last chapter I have of this planned, though I have something in this "universe" that I'm almost done writing.


	7. Epilogue

The last time the Avengers were called to assemble, they fought a horde of giant squids in Manhattan. (And really, what is it with all the giant sea creatures?) The people of Manhattan were none too happy to be footing the bill for repairs yet again. Knowing this, Pepper and Phil decided to create a fundraising event sponsored by Stark Industries that would raise money for repairing the city. It just so happened that the event was a concert featuring the talents of the national show choir champions, who just happened to be able to participate for a good cause.

The glee club was left to put their whole set list together for the whole show, and the decided to have fun with it.  
"Hey! Why don't we sing songs that could be attributed to the Avengers? I bet the audience would get a kick out of that!"  
"Like what Finn?"  
"We'll, like Secret Agent Man could refer to Phil."  
"Or Zero to Hero could be Steve!" Rachel added.  
"I think Maneater could work for Natasha."  
"Oh and definitely U Can't Touch This."  
The group continued hashing out their set list and managed to come with 10 numbers to perform. They decided to start off with We're All In This Together, since it's the kind of song that people would be expecting from a show choir. They would then transition to Zero to Hero sung by the girls then Maneater sung by the guys. Secret Agent Man would be sung by Finn and Puck, It's Not Easy Being Green by Quinn and Kurt, and Titanium by Rachel. Artie would take the lead on U Can't Touch This, while Santana and Blaine would sing Rockin' Robin. The group would all take the stage for Super Friends (a song brought to their attention by Sam from an online Batman musical) and they would close with Mercedes leading We Are Family.

The streets were packed. The concert was held on the street in front of Avengers Tower, and there were tons of people littering the street. New Directions took the stage after a quick introduction from Pepper. Before they began their first song, they noticed the Avengers sitting in the front row. They quickly made bets to see how long it would take them to realize the songs were about them. The first number went smoothly, and the boys exited the stage so the girls could do the next number. They had decided to use costumes, so for Zero to Hero they were all wearing various red, white, and blue clothing. While they were singing, the group kept a close eye on the Avengers' expressions. They were all smiling, though none of them seemed to cotton on. The boys took the stage in all black with red ties for Maneater. Still, none of the Avengers seemed to realize what they were doing, though Phil looked like he was in deep thought. Everyone but Finn and Puck exited the stage for the next song while Finn and Puck put sunglasses and Bluetooth earpieces in. During the song, they noticed Clint smiling and chuckling. He knew what was going on, meaning Santana won the bet. She had bet that Clint would be the first to figure it out.

Kurt and Quinn came onto the stage wearing head to toe green. When the music started up, Tony couldn't hold in his laughter. Bruce turned a nice shade of red by the end of the number, as did Pepper from holding in her laughter. Rachel took the stage in a stunning red and gold dress as the piano started playing. She smiled at Tony, seeing his smirk, and began singing. By the end, Pepper was quietly crying. By then, everyone but Thor realized the theme for the songs being performed. After Titanium, Natasha leaned over to Thor to explain what was going on, and what person each song was about. At the start of the next song, Thor asked her who it was about. Clint leaned over her to happily tell him that it was about him. Thor took another look at the costumes the performers were wearing. It seemed to be some kind of red baggy trousers and shiny silver shirt. Now that he thought about it, it reminded him a bit of his armor. Santana and Blaine took the stage next, wearing black and purple. Santana smirked at Clint while Blaine gave him a big smile. They started singing, and every one of the Avengers minus Clint laughed. Tony laughed so hard that he was tearing up. Natasha had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face, Steve was trying to hide his amusement behind a hand, Bruce was shaking with laughter, and Phil was even smiling. Clint sat there and groaned. He bet Santana chose this song.

When Clint's embarrassment was over, Blaine and Santana exited the stage. The rest of New Directions came onto the stage in various costumes. They each took a turn to introduce their alter-ego while Blaine and Santana changed. They introduced themselves as Gold Star, Blackbird, The Human Brain, Tarantula Head, Asian Persuasion, The PuckerMan, Dr. Y, The Treble Clef, Blonde Chameleon, Sweet 'n' Spicy, The Diva, Leprechaun, HBIC, Bubble Toes, Snixx, and Nightbird, the nocturnal Avenger. The Avengers all laughed and cheered when they were done introducing themselves. Some of their costumes were actually pretty good. They introduced the song as being from an online musical about Batman. They began the song, which none of the Avengers recognized, but some audience members did. Even if they didn't recognize the song, it was obvious that it was about the Avengers and it was a lot of fun to watch. The song ended, and they quickly transitioned to the next song. Mercedes led the group in We Are Family, inviting the audience to join in and the Avengers to come on stage. They joined New Directions on stage for the rest of the song, singing and dancing along with them. After, they said their thank yous and exited the stage. The crowd was still cheering and calling for an encore a few minutes later, so New Directions returned to the stage donning Empire State shirts and hats. The encore song started, and the crowd cheered. Halfway through the song, the Avengers joined them on stage in the same Empire State shirts, singing and dancing with New Directions. They finished the song, took bows, and left the stage.

Backstage (which was the lobby of the tower), New Directions were in their post-performance high phase and the Avengers were left watching them. Suddenly, Clint spoke up.  
"Rockin' Robin? Really? You couldn't do Blackbird or something?"  
The group laughed, "nah, that's Kurt and Blaine's song."  
"Good job choosing Bruce's and Steve's songs," Tony told them.  
"Rachel and Kurt picked them."  
"Who came up with the others?"  
"Finn thought of Secret Agent Man, Blaine mentioned Maneater, Artie picked U Can't Touch This, Sam got that song from the Batman musical, Quinn thought of Titanium, Santana came up with Rockin' Robin, and we all thought of We're All In This Together and We Are Family. "  
"I knew Santana picked it," Clint groaned while everyone laughed.  
"So, Blackbird and Nightbird, huh?" Tony asked, looking at Kurt and Blaine. "Those seem to go together."  
The two boys blushed and smiled.  
"So what did you guys think of your songs?" Rachel asked.  
"You were amazing," Steve told them. "What was that second song from?"  
"The Disney movie Hercules. I-um-thought it would work for you."  
"No kidding. But thank you for not singing The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan."  
"What?" Santana asked with a smirk.  
"Never mind."  
"What is that song that speaks of hammers?" Thor asked them.  
"The original singer is called MC Hammer," Artie told him. "That's why he says Hammer time."  
"Aye, I thought it was a great tune." Thor said as he nodded in approval.  
"I liked my song," Natasha said with a smirk. "As well as Coulson's."  
"We thought they were fairly appropriate," Blaine told them with a smile.  
"You know my suit isn't made of titanium, right?" Tony interjected. "It's also not iron, contrary to popular belief."  
"We know. But the song fit. And really, you are bulletproof in that thing," Quinn told him. "It was either that or a Justin Bieber song that Brittany suggested."  
Tony shuddered, "Good call."  
"It Isn't Easy Being Green?" Bruce asked quietly.  
"We didn't want to sing about anger, so we went with that."  
"Understandable."  
"So what is that Batman musical song?" Coulson asked.  
"It's a really cool musical!" Sam said, excited. "It's a parody put on by a theater group that was formed by college kids."  
"Was it any good?"  
"It was awesome! We should watch it sometime. They also did a few parody musicals about Harry Potter and a couple of original musicals. One of them is about alien bugs in space..." Sam continued on.  
"JARVIS pull up the musical Sam's talking about and order some pizzas," Tony said. "Let's go and see how good this musical really is. Pfft, Batman. There should be an Iron Man musical." Tony mumbled to himself.

**A/N: **That's it! That's the last part of this that I have planned. If I have other ideas, I may add more, but most likely not. Thanks for reading! I apologize for any errors, since I'm too lazy to read through to check it. But, at least I used spell-check this time!

I have a playlist for the songs used here and in Chapter 5 here: youtube()com/playlist?list=PLZav1NNZdYAT-j-SkOVmJqNeN1ZCtIZes **replace the () with .

I also couldn't help but add some reference to Starkid because that song works so well for the theme that New Directions is going for. And Sam would totally know about everything Batman.


End file.
